


Hope

by LegacyofMagnar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hope, Other, Sadness, episode 45
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyofMagnar/pseuds/LegacyofMagnar
Summary: What Vex might have been thinking while she watched Keyleth and Koran





	

Watching Keyleth talking happily with her father hurt, but she couldn't look away. Neither of them could. Vex shuffled closer to Vax and took his hand in her's as she remembered the time they spent with their father.

At first they had been scared. What right did this man have for taking them away from their beloved mother? After 10 years of no contact? Then the feelings changed into awe as they were brought in Syngorn and grew even more at meeting their father. They didn't understand his cold dismissal of them at the time. If he didn't want them, why bring them here?

For years, they had tried to please him and earn some semblance of pride from him if not his love. The twins tried their hardest to excel in everything that they were taught, from history, to defense, to etiqutte. But nothing was ever enough.The realization that they meant nothing at all to him and never would was what broke their resolve. They grew to dislike him, to regard him just as coldly as he did them. The twins started planning for their escape. They stole and hid supplies until they were ready. And then they left in the dead of night.

When they reached their childhood home and found that their mother had died to a dragon attack, their dislike grew to hatred. Because of him, they lost precious years with their mother. She would never braid their hair or read them stories again. While logically they had known they were giving them up when their father claimed them, in their heart of hearts they had hoped that maybe they would see her again.

Their hatred of him never lessened and burned even hotter when they saw him again with Vox Machina as part of a job. The realization that he had taken a wife and had a another child bothered them. But they couldn't hate their little half-sister for something that was not her fault and couldn't really hate their step-mother, though part of them wanted to judge her as the same as the other elves. Haughty and cold.

Vex could only hope that their little sister was loved in the way they had not been by their father. That her mother braided her hair and read her stories. And as she watched Keyleth and Koran talk and smile and hug, she could only hope that maybe she and Vax could someday heal from the scars their mother's death and father's coldness had left on their hearts


End file.
